We're Having a Party, and You're Invited
by CrossoversNoOneAskedFor
Summary: Had this crossover idea in my head for a while. It involves characters from Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Steven Universe and RWBY with the plot of None Piece Episode 5-7.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not do this!" said one Banana Guard.

"Are you kidding?!" replied another Banana Guard. "Look at the variety!"

"This is some bullshit!" Banana Guard #1 stated.

"You know how I get when I'm around assorted cheeses!" said Banana Guard #2. "HELP ME!"

"The only way to help you is to eat all the cheeses before you do."  
"Yeah! I know! Let's make this a fucking competition!"  
"Alright, but you need to control yourself."  
"FUCK YOU, I'M ALWAYS IN CONTROL!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Finn screamed, wearing a set of headphones and a pair of dark sunglasses. "Get ready to party your faces off. Because I'm about to throw down some fresh beats."

 _'Feel It' by Ferry Corsten begins to play_

"Uh oh, this can't be right." Fionna exclaimed to herself as she puts in the 'right' song.

 _'Keep Your Mind Wide Open' by: AnnaSophia Robb plays instead_

The crowd cheers.

"NO, GLOBDAMMIT, NO!" Finn screamed in anger and frustration.

* * *

"Why don't we just try the front door like Wendy and Soos?" Mabel asked her brother.

"Because my idea is better, Mabel." Dipper exclaimed, currently strapped to a NASA rocket. "NOW LIGHT THIS BITCH!"

Dipper now soars through the skies while being tied to a rocket. Suddenly, a cupcake wearing a pirate hat and wielding a sword slices through the rope and sends Dipper plummeting to the Earth at maximum velocity.

* * *

"Eat bread, make sandwiches. Know what I'm saying?" Finn asks.

"I HAVE YET TO UNDERSTAND A WORD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH." Karkat replies.

"Mathematical."

Suddenly, Dipper literally dive bombs into the party.

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Finn screamed.

"Well that could have gone better." Dipper snorted to himself.

"No freaking way!" Finn wailed. "Dipper Pines! How are ya, ya nerdy constellation?"

"Finn the Human!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I can't believe they let you in here"

"They didn't. I snuck in through the roof."

"And yet the night's only getting started!"

All of a sudden, Mabel screams as she crash lands into the party, landing on a multitude of various objects, causing her to scream in excruciating pain.

"Mabel, what the hell," Finn yelled. "You don't see Dipper complaining!"

"Maybe, it's because my brother's-" Mabel is suddenly cut off by the mere sight of the 16 year old, yet short, small-horned, gray skinned fellow right in front of her. In her mind, the image of the troll is surrounded by a giant heart. The same can't be said for Karkat, who has no absolutely feelings towards the young girl that can be associated with any of the quadrants. His emotions towards the young girl is best described as a chicken with a fish head holding a cigarette in its mouth.

"Who is that?" Mabel asked, curiosity and fascination found in her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Finn asked.

"WHO CARES! LET'S PARTY!" Dipper screamed.

"HELL YEAH!" Finn screamed in excitement.

 **A/N: AND SO THE PARTYING COMMENCED!**

Finn and Mabel team up against Dipper and Fionna in a game of beer pong. Finn tosses a ping-pong ball, which doesn't even land on any of the cups, instead shattering a nearby object.

"This game is stupid!" Finn exclaims in frustration.

"Then quit playing!" Fionna replied.

"NEVER!" Finn yelled.

Finn tosses another ping-pong ball into one of Dipper and Fionna's cups. The ball just lands on the brim of a cup, rolling until it stops, tilting left and right. All of a sudden, The ball leaps from their cup into Finn's cup, igniting a flame within said cup.

"OH, COME ON!" Finn yelled.

"DIPPER, WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS SUCK LEVEL?!" Fionna asked Dipper.

"IT'S ONE THOUSAND AND SIX!" Dipper yelled, all of a sudden sporting a scouter in his right ear.

"IT'S ON THE WRONG EAR YOU IDIOT!" Finn screamed in anger.

"I'M GOOD AT YELLING, TOO!" Mabel suddenly screams.

Karkat walks towards the screaming chaos that is the four idiots.

"HAVE I EVER MENTIONED THAT I THINK YOU MORONS ARE THE SOLE VEXATION OF MY EXISTENCE? Karkat questioned. "BECAUSE I DEFINITELY SHOULD HAVE BY NOW."

"I'm calling bullshit, troll boy." Finn says to Karkat. "The words spewing from your mouth are INSANE! Right, Mabel?"

"Yeah, he is the dreamiest boy in the multiverse." Mabel, spoke in a calm and lovestruck manner.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT NOW?" Karkat asked.

"Eating licorice?" Mabel asked.

"PUNCHING A SWINGSET!" Dipper screamed, suddenly wearing another scouter in his left ear, complimenting the one on his right.

"EATING LICORICE!" Fionna yelled.

"RIDING A HOVERBOARD!" Finn screamed.

"EATING LICORICE WHILE ON A HOVERBOARD!" Fionna rebuked.

"NO! PUNCH THE HOVERBOARD, EAT THE SWINGSET!" Mabel yelled.

 **A/N: SOME TIME LATER...**

"Okay, so we're all clear on this." Finn exclaimed. "The hoverboard is made of licorice. We CAN punch it if we want to, but ONLY if it's near a swingset. Is that good? Are we good?"

"I like it." Dipper said in content.

"Sounds good" Fionna remarked.

"Can the swingset hover?" Mabel asked.

Finn then proceeded to yell in anger and frustration.

"UH, HERE'S A THOUGHT? WHERE WOULD YOU IDIOTS EVEN GET A HOVERBOARD?!" Karkat asked in annoyance.

Finn simply stared back at him.

"HE WOULDN'T EVEN COME." Karkat replied.

Finn continued to stare back at him as he pulled out of nowhere some C4 Plastic Explosives, currently ticking down.


	2. Chapter 2

"I might actually have to stop at the patent office," Steven Universe said to himself, riding a hoverboard. "Because I AM ABOUT TO INVENT A WHOLE NEW KIND OF PAIN FOR YOU, FINN!"

Steven finds his way to the party, finding Karkat.

"Where are they?!" Steven asked Karkat.

"SINCE I CAN ONLY ASSUME YOU MEAN ONE OF OUR SHARED ASSOCIATES, I'LL JUST TELL YOU THAT WENDY, KANAYA, AND SOOS ARE UPSTAIRS." Karkat replied.

"Does it look like I give a FUCK where Soos is?!" Steven responded in frustration.

"IN THAT CASE, THEY ARE DOWNSTAIRS." Karkat replied.

"Thank you very much." Steven replied.

"OH, AND STEVEN?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"AIM FOR HIS FOREHEAD."

* * *

"I just don't understand women." Soos lamented to himself.

"Neither Do I" Kanaya replied.

"Look, it's simple. Just go to her and tell her how you feel." Wendy replied to Soos reassuringly.

"You know what, you're absolutely right! I'm going to talk to her! You girls are so wonderful! Thank you so much!" Soos exclaimed in a giddy manner.

"He Is Going To Get Rejected Isnt He?" Kanaya asked.

"Yup." Wendy replied.

* * *

"Finally," Steven said. "FIONNA!"

"What the-" Fionna shrieked in surprise.

"Where's Finn?" Steven asked Fionna.

"Uh, I think he's outside." Fionna responded.

"WHERE Outside?!" Steven began to ask in annoyance.

"Uh, I don't know." Fionna replied.

"Fionna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is there a helicopter outside?"

Indeed, there was a helicopter just hovering outside Giffany's house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING?!'" Dipper screamed at Finn.

"I mean 'I don't really know how to fly this thing.' I can't make it any simpler." Finn retorted.

"THEN HOW DID WE GET UP HERE?!" Dipper yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW," Finn replied, "I JUST STARTED PUSHING BUTTONS!" All of a sudden, the helicopter's alarm began to wail as the helicopter began to crash.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dipper screamed.

"RELAX, I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL!" Finn exclaimed in confidence.

The helicopter crashes and explodes into Giffany's house.

* * *

"But I still don't understand, why don't you like me anymore?" Soos asked Giffany.

"You mean other than the fact that you basically tried to murder me by throwing my game disk into a pizza oven," Giffany began explaining. "YOUR FRIENDS CRASHED A HELICOPTER INTO MY HOUSE!"

"It was just the ONE helicopter..." Soos whispered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the SECOND helicopter, Mabel began to scream as the helicopter was about to crash.

"QUIT SCREAMING!" Fionna yelled at Mabel.

The second crashes and explodes into Giffany's house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Miss Giffany, glad I finally found you." said Cinder Fall. "You do realize that if the courts deem you unfit to take care of this estate, my banks will foreclose on your property."

"FUCK OFF, CINDER!" Giffany yelled back at Cinder.

"Fuck off I shall, then." Cinder whispered to herself. "But I will return, with one of the most dangerous men alive to ensure that all goes according to my plan."

"Didn't you hear? FUCK OFF!" Soos yelled at Cinder.

"I heard her the first time!" Cinder replied back to Soos in annoyance.

* * *

"Do you even hear yourself talk?" Roman Torchwick questioned Cinder.

"Look Roman, the plan is simple." Cinder began to explain. "Get in, lure the girl away from the party, kill her, and BAM! We have our escape."

"I still think that my plan is better." Roman answered back.

"No, Roman. No." Cinder replied.

"Look, all we have to do is round up, say, 50 goats, and unleash them onto her property."

"No, I'm not listening to you." Cinder replied.

"Their irregular grazing pattern will surely ruin Miss Giffany's lawn for generations to come!"  
"No, Roman, we're not doing the goats."  
"Fine. It's YOUR loss!"

* * *

"I just don't think she sees the real me." Soos complained to Finn about his troubles with Giffany.

"Yeah, no, that's... whatever." Finn said in boredom. "Hey, you didn't happen to have seen Dipper and the charred remains of a helicopter anywhere, did ya? Because at this point, either would be fine."

"I can't say that I have."

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Steven screams "FIIIIIIINN!" as he races towards him while riding on a hoverboard.

"Oh, I gotta go. See you later.", Finn said to Soos before leaving the vicinity as the half-human/half-gem hybrid speeds up and prepares a whole new kind of pain for him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Steven screamed in anger, racing towards Finn.

* * *

 **(** |{ [2 * π^5 * k^4][15 * h^3 * c^2] * A * T^4 } / {0.00001 * 10^6}| Quarter minutes later...ish, Where k=1.3806488(13)*10^(-23), h=6.62606957(29)*10^(-34), A=(442/[110.5*4]), t=([234/{3*3.2}]*0) + 303.12 **)**

 **A/N: HOLY SHIT, NO!**

"Pffft, that's nothing." Wendy began to explain. "One time, I swallowed a whole bottle of blush to get cover up on my organs."

"I'll admit, that's a creative way to feel pretty on the inside." Giffany answered in amazement.

"Who said anything about feeling pretty?" Wendy retorted.

"Dont Look Now Ladies But I Think That Man Over At The Bar Has Been Eyeing Us The Whole Time Weve Been Here" Kanaya exclaimed to the rest of the girls.

"They have Jägermeister, oh yeah, baby." Roman said to himself.

"Kanaya, that's a government sanctioned maniac." Wendy remarked to the jadeblood.

"Im Going Over There" Kanaya exclaimed to herself.

* * *

 **(** |{ [2 * π^5 * k^4][15 * h^3 * c^2] * A * T^4 } / {0.00001 * 10^6}| Quarter minutes later...ish, Where k=1.3806488(13)*10^(-23), h=6.62606957(29)*10^(-34), A=(442/[110.5*4]), t=([234/{3*3.2}]*0) + 303.12 **)**

 _ **Co-A/N: You just gotta carry the three.**_

 **A/N: IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!**

"Mabel, have you seen Giffany anywhere?" Questioned Soos.

"Yeah, she just got kidnapped." Mabel sighed.

"WHAT?!" Soos screamed. "We've got to go save her!"

Mabel sighed calmly, "Yeah... alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Say goodnight, little lamb chop." Roman said whilst pinnng Giffany to a tree, pointing his Melodic Cudgel, ready to fire.

"HI-HO SILVER!" Mabel screamed running towards the two.

"Mabel, get down, I got this one!" Soos screamed at Mabel, ready to attack Roman.

"HEY!" Screamed Steven, causing Soos and Mabel to stop dead on their tracks. "QUIT FUCKING AROUND!" Roman and Giffany looked at him in confusion.

"YOU!" Steven ordered Roman. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Your passion... it moves me so..." Roman exclaimed emotionally. "Therefore... I shall concede to this day... and... make... my leave-" "GET BENT, ASSCLOWN!" Steven interupped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper now stands in front of the burning remains of the crashed helicopter, lamenting on what in the fuck just happened.

"Well, this is not what I expected." Cinder exclaimed to Dipper, standing behind him. "You'll have to forgive me. When I saw smoke, I thought it was the burning flesh of my enemies. But seeing as I'm already here, and you're in my-"

In a split second, Dipper sudddenly remembered all the crazy stuff that happened that summer in Gravity Falls, from the Gnomes to Bill Cipher, to the Shapeshifter and Weirdmageddon. He also remebered his trials with the Manotaurs. His excruciating training. In a single second, Dipper leaped off the ground, and punched Cinder in the face so hard, that is doesn't just deplete her aura completely, it sends her flying into a nearby land formation.

In an instant, Dipper stood up and smiled victoriously, as Cinder lays dead on the ground, blood flowing from her head as her dead eyes stare into nothingness.

* * *

 _[PROBLEM SOLVED! CUE THE DANCING SPIDERMAN!]_

* * *

In a Taco Bell in the middle of the forest, miles from the nearest road, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy sit on one of the tables. Dipper had suffered a hangover from the events of yesterday.

"Ugggh, what happened last night? Dipper asked in pain.

"Well, you did go insane and run around naked while claiming we were living in a plutocracy." Mabel answered her brother.

"Damn, I remember nothing after the helicopter crash." Dipper exclaimed, barely unable to recall the one-hit fight with Cinder Fall.

"You were pretty blitzed." Wendy reliped.

"Apparently, not blitzed enough to forget your take on modern government structures, or your hatred of pants." Mabel replied.

"It is one of the main reasons why I wear shorts all the time. " Dipper exclaimed.

Suddenly, Giffany enters the cylindrical shaped Taco Bell.

"Hey, Giffany." Dipper greeted. "And how was your night last night?"

"I'll pay you to get Soos the hell away from me." Giffany replied.

"You've got yourself a deal." Dipper said ecstatically.

* * *

"Well, our work here is done." Soos said to Giffany. "Thanks again for giving my friends a ride home."

"I think we forgot something." Mabel said to herself.

Meanwhile, inside Giffany's house, was the C4 Plastic Explosives that Finn had recently activated. Its timer was finally reaching zero. As it reached zero, the C4 violently explodes, completely destroying Giffany's house.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Giffany screamed at the four.

 **A/N: AND SO, OUR HEROES, GOT, LIKE, SOME RIDE, AND THE FAT GUY, SOOS... I DON'T KNOW, I GOT KINDA DRUNK TOWARDS THE END THERE.**

 _THANKS TO THE ADVENTURE TIME AND HOMESTUCK CHARACTERS FOR RUINING MY PARODY FANFIC_


	5. Epilogue

_And everyone had cake_

* * *

"Now Fionna, what did we learn from all this?" Finn asked Fionna.

"NOTHING!" Fionna screamed with a smile on her face.

"SEE?" Finn screamed. "SHE CAN LEARN!"

"Whatever." Steven replied nonchalantly.

* * *

 _Please... do learning good... for our future._


End file.
